Truth or Dare: Bakugan Style
by SnowLeopard529
Summary: This fic is for you to dare your favorite Bakugan characters! From Dan to Ren, and Drago to Aranaut. Happy daring!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey! I would like to announce that I'm going to start a torture fic for Bakugan!

Rules are:

1) Please, try to keep all dares rated T

2) No more then 5 dares and 5 truths per review for each chapter

3) Must have at least 3 reviews consisting of either truths or dares for a new chapter

4) Have fun! But, try not to 'die laughing' even though it is the best medicine… ^^;

KJ: Hello, I'm one of Snow's friends! You may see me or anyone of Snow's real-life friends in future chapters. I just wanted to add that all pairing are allowed. Yaoi and yuri as well. Also, anyone from any season, even side characters and the Bakugan, can be included. Just keep in mind that the rules are there for a reason. If you don't follow one of the rules (except for the last one ^_^'), this might happen:

1a) If only ONE dare or truth is over the rating of T, then we will through it out. It will not affect the total amount of your dares; we will send a PM to let you know. You can either replace, or leave your set of truths and dares.

2a) If you have more then the amount, we will throw one of the truths or dares out.

Me: I think that covers everything.

KJ: I'd say so.

Me: Well, I guess I'll be seeing all of yo-

KJ: WAIT!

Me: Way are you screaming?

KJ: I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING!

Me: …

KJ: …

Me: Well? Are you going to say something?

KJ: Huh? Oh, yah… Ummm…

Me: …

KJ: Oh! You forgot the disclaimer!

Me: Oh! Right! Duh! Umm… Masquerade!

Masquerade: What do you want this time? Another Dr. Pepper?

Me: What? No! I need you to do the disclaimer!

Masquerade: Why must I do it? Everyone makes me do it. Why don't you ask someone else?

Me: Cause I want you to do it!

Masquerade: And you can't do it because?

KJ: And you can't do it because?

Masquerade: …

Me: Hah! KJ got you there! *High-fives KJ*

Masquerade: … Fine… SnowLeopard529 doesn't own Bakugan or anything related to it.

Me: Thank you, Masky! Now, go get me that Dr. Pepper!

Masquerade: Why do I even bother?

KJ: ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Heyy all! I have to say, thank you for all the reviews so far ^^

Logan: Yah yah yah… No one really cares…

Me: Shut up, Logan! Why did I even bother bringing you here anyways?

Logan: How should I know?

Me: … Let's just get started…

Set #1

Ava Kaiba

Oooo! This is gonna be fun. First for Masquerade: I dare you to take care of a kitten for 2 days. For Shun: Is it true you wear your mother's clothes and sing songs? For Alice: I dare you to be mean for a whole week. For Julie: I dare you to dress like shun for a day. Last but not least for Dan: I dare you to go on a diet. Update soon! Bye!

I just read your profile and you like the Alice and Masquerade pairing! YES! THEY ARE THE COOLEST PAIRING EVER! (In my opinion) Please update soon! (P.S. Can we be friends?) (^~^)

Me: Hah! I like your dares ^^ Your right, this is going to be fun *.* And yes, I do support MasqueradexAlice ^^ They are the coolest pairing ^^ And of course we can be friends ^^ I love making new friends :D

Logan: What's with all the ^^?

Me: It's my favorite smiley face…

Logan: Wow…

Me: Well, I'm proud to introduce: Masquerade, Shun, Alice, Julie, and Dan!

Crowd: *Applause*

Masquerade: Great… It's you again…

Shun: …

Alice: Hello there! *Waves*

Julie: Hiya ^_^

Dan: Um… Is there a reason why we're here?

Me: Um ok... Uh, Masquerade, yes, it's me… Um… Shun, are you awake? Hey, Alice! *Waves back* Hello, Julie! And, Dan… I thought the man over there explained to all of you how this whole thing is set up?

Dan: huh? Oh, yah… I wasn't listening…

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Me: Um… Well… Let's just start… Um, where's the kitten?

Random worker 782: Right here, ma'am

Me: Thank you! Here you go, Masquerade!

Masquerade: Wait, what?

Me: Your dare is to take care of this kitten for two days.

Masquerade: Again, what?

Logan: You heard the lady!

Masquerade: Why a kitten?

Me: You should be grateful that I gave you a fairly good kitten!

Logan: You mean, I gave you a very fairly good kitten. The kitten's mom is my cat.

Me: … Same thing!

Masquerade: …

Kitten: *tries to hit Masquerade's mask*

Masquerade: *Glares at the kitten*

Me: *hits Masquerade on the arm* be nice!

Masquerade: Don't hit me!

Me: *glares*

Masquerade: Ok, ok *sits down*

Logan: Next?

Me: Yah… Um, Shun!

Shun: … Yah? *Yawns*

Me: So you were sleeping!

Shun: …

Me: Anyways, is it true that you wear your mom's cloths and sing?

Dan: Are you kidding? You mean you didn't know?

Me: …

Shun: *Glares* Shut.. up…

Dan: He sings all the time! And of course he wears his mom's cloths! What chu think he wore?

Shun: Dan…

Dan: ...

Me: OK! We get it! Shun can sing and he wears his mom's cloths!

Shun: …

Everyone: Haha! xD

Logan: Ok... Hah! Next one?

Me: Yes… xD Alice!

Alice: Yes, Snow?

Me: you have been dared to be mean for a week.

Masquerade: Like that's ever gonna happen…

Alice: You wanna bet?

Masquerade: …

Kitten: *bites Masquerade*

Masquerade: Ow!

Alice: Hah! You so deserved that!

Logan and Me: …

Alice: What? I know how to be mean…

Me: Can you bare it?

Alice: … Maybe… *Gets teary eyed*

Me: Logan, show her to the bathroom, please.

Logan: Ok… This way, Alice.

Me: Well, now I guess I can move on, Julie!

Julie: Like, what's up?

Me: You have been dared to wear Shun's cloths for a day.

Julie and Shun: o.0

Me: Yah so, the changing rooms are down the hall, fifth door on the left.

Shun: What do you expect me to wear?

Me: Well…

Shun. O.O No way in -

Me: Please?

Shun: No way in -

Me: *puppy dog eyes*

Masquerade: Just do it! I'm tired of hearing her complain…

Me: I've been complaining?

Masquerade: …

Dan: Come on, Shun! It won't be that bad!

Shun: Yes it will!

Me: No! Shun, please!

Shun: …

Crowd: Please, Shun!

Shun: *sweat drop*

Everyone: PLEASE, SHUN!

Shun: Ok, ok!

Everyone: ^^

*Shun and Julie go to the changing rooms*

Me: Well, now it's just me, Masquerade, and Dan... Wait, that's not a good thing...

Masquerade: Of course it isn't… What is good about being with that thing? *Points at Dan*

Dan: You little… Why I otta…

Me: Please! No fighting! Besides, I have the last dare for Dan…

Masquerade: Is it really the last dare?

Me: Ummm… for this set, yes…

Masquerade: …

Dan: Well, what's my dare?

Masquerade: You would be the only one who would be enjoying this…

Kitten: =^..^=

Dan: Oh, shut up, will yah?

Masquerade: That would be a no…

Me: Will you two cut it out?

Masquerade: Maybe…

Dan: Be quiet…

Me: … Dan, your dare is to go on a diet…

Dan: O.O

Masquerade: Hah! You wouldn't even be able to go a month on a diet!

Random guy 1735: Here you are, ma'am. It's from your Grandma. *Hands me a box*

Me: Really? What did she send? *Opens the box* Oooo Her homemade chocolate cookies and her chocolate cream pie! Oh and look! Cheesecake! Mmmmm… Um… sorry… Dan…

Masquerade: *Is roflhao*

Dan: *goes to emo corner*

Logan: Hey! We're back! So, what'd… we… miss?

*Looking around, all you saw was-

Dan sulking in a corner

Masquerade on the floor laughing so hard, tears were running down his face

Snow holding a box looking like she saw a ghost… and in this case, she might as well had…

That's when Shun and Julie decided to make their appearance…*

Logan and Alice: o.0

Shun: *blushing like crazy*

Julie: Do I have this thing on right? I'm not sure… Ugh… I hate this… :(

Me: …

Dan: *Sulk*

Masquerade: *He just broke the last rule… he died laughing….*

Kitten: * Thinking- _What the -*_

Me: Um yah uh… Let's see the next set… o.0

Set #2

FlaeriNinjaWolf

Dares: Shun and Alice... Kiss

Dan ... Lock yourself in a cupboard with ren

Shun ... Lock yourself in a room with a person of the author's choice and do as you please with or to them.

Truths

Shun ...how do you feel about fangirls? -innocentFace-

Marucho, are you naturally that small or do you have some form of dwarfism?

Me: Thank you so much for your dares! They're all really great! ^^

Logan: Shall we?

Me: Yes, we shall *grins evilly* Ok, well the first dare goes to Shun and Alice. Your dare is… drum roll please…

Random drummer 639: *Um… drum roll… badabadabadabadabadabada?*

Me: You must kiss!

Everyone: o.0

Me: Um… yah…

Shun: No way in -

Me: Will you stop cursing already?

Shun: NO! I'm the one that's wearing this ridiculous outfit on this ridiculous "torture fic", and now, I have to kiss my best friend! So no! I won't stop - cursing!

Me: *sniff* I'm sorry…

Logan: Nice one, Shun…

Masquerade: Who knew he could snap that badly…

Kitten: *Runs off*

Masquerade: Hey! Wait! *Runs after the kitten*

Alice: Snow, don't cry… It's ok…

Logan: Alice, I really like the help… but your supposed to be mean…

Alice: Oh… right… *Gives me a sorry look then walks away*

Julie: Come on, Snow! Don't let him get to you!

Dan: Yah! Shun's just a big meany sometimes…

Me: Thanks everyone :)

*Masquerade walks back in with the kitten in his arms and something else tailing behind him*

Me: Speckles!

*The "something" was Snow's snow leopard cub, Speckles*

Speckles: ^^

Logan: Same smiley face… -_-

Masquerade: The kitten ran off and when I found her again, she wasn't alone…

Shun: …

Alice: Aww… ^.^

Me: Well, the fans are waiting, Shun and Alice…

Shun: *Crosses his arms and looks away*

Alice: *Shrugs, walks over and pecks him on the cheek*

Everyone: Awww! -^^-

Logan: Well, I guess it's time for the next one…

Me: Yes it is ^^ It's time to introduce Ren!

Ren: Um... Hi…

Me: Ok. Dan, you have been dared to get locked inside this cupboard *Cupboard rises from the ground* with Ren.

Dan and Ren: What?

Logan: Don't ask questions… just do it…

Me: Now I remember why I picked you to be in this chapter…

Logan: Why?

Me: Cause you always seem to make people do things the first time…

Logan: Ah… I understand now… *Grabs Dan and Ren from the back of their shirts and tosses them into the cupboard* But still, they should just do it and get it over with… It would be a lot quicker and easier…

Me: You are so right… *Puts a lock on the cupboard*

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Me: Well, I'll give them an hour… So, next one? Um, let's see… hmmm a good pick to get back at him… How about Prince Hydron?

Logan: Eh… who talks a lot and is really creepy?

Me: …

Logan: …

Logan and Me: Shadow Prove!

Me: Ok! Shun! You are going to get locked in a closet with Shadow!

Shun: WHAT?

Me: You heard me *Crosses arms*

Speckles: *Growls*

Shun: Okok… Where's the closet?

Me: That's the spirit ^^ Logan, could you show him to closet 672?

Logan: Sure thing.

Me: Thank you!

Logan: How long?

Me: meh… hour and a half?

Logan: Sounds good! Come on, Shun.

Shun: … I'm coming…

Me: All right! Now that that's down with! First let me let them out… *Unlocks the cupboard*

*Dan and Ren topple out of the cupboard gasping for breath*

Me: Um… Let's start the next one! Um… Crap… We can't ask Shun anything till he gets back… Well, I guess I'll just have to do the last one! Maruchoooo!

Marucho: Yes, what is it?

Me: Well, FlaeriNinjaWolf would like to know if you are naturally that short… or are you like half dwarfism?

Marucho: Well, you see-

Dan: Of course he's half dwarf! Or was it a quarter dwarf? Hmm…

Marucho: No, Dan I'm not half dwarf…

Dan: Ah! So you _are_ quarter dwarf!

Marucho: Um, no, Dan, I'm-

Dan: Or maybe your half gnome…

Marucho: No, I'm not part gnome, either…

Dan: Maybe a goblin… Nah, he's to smart to be one of those…

Marucho: No-

Dan: Maybe a mouse?

Everyone: Just shut up, Dan…

Dan: …

Everyone: *sigh of relief*

Marucho: Yes, I am naturally this short… I'm not half anything…

Me: … Ok…

Logan: Hey! We are back!

Shun: …

Me: Where is Shadow?

Logan: He left…

Shun: More like ran away…

Logan: He was also laughing… really hard…

Me: I wonder why…

Shun: …

Me: Well, now I have a question for you Shun…

Shun: Great…

Me: What do you think about fangirls?

Shun: … O.O

Logan: Well?

Masquerade: You know, I was wondering the same thing…

Kitten: ^^

Speckles: ?

Shun: They scare the crap outta me…

Me: … Ah…

Logan: Well…

Masquerade: Awkward…

Me: . Not helping…

Masquerade: Wasn't trying to…

Dan: You darn right you weren't…

Masquerade: *glares*

Me: Oh my freaking gosh… Will you two cut it out?

Masquerade: Probably not…

Me: … Why me?

Logan: Don't look at me… It wasn't my idea to do this…

Me: I know, I know…

Julie: How much longer do I have to wear this?

Me: The rest of the chapter…

Julie: Dang it…

Alice: Hah! You lose!

Julie: Shut up Alice!

Ren: Can I go now?

Me: Yah, I guess…

Ren: *Runs out*

Me: …

Logan: Next set?

Me: Sure…

Set #3

Rainbowveinsx

I dare shun to give Dan ninja lessons and Runo to lick shuns face O.o

truths:  
>Dan, do you know where babies come from<br>shun, why do you have a 1344898345375068 pack? [droolz)

Me: Haha! Those are great xD

Logan: … Can I leave?

Me: No!

Logan: …

Marucho: What about me?

Me: Sure, you can go…

Marucho: *runs out*

Me: … Why doesn't anyone want to stay?

Masquerade: Um… cause you're sortta forcing people to do things they don't wanna do…

Me: But that's the whole point to a torture fic!

Masquerade: …

Logan: Let's just start…

Me: Ok… Shun!

Shun: Now what?

Me: You have to give Dan ninja lessons…

Shun: …

Dan: ^.^ Yay!

Me: Ok, you may start…

Shun: Why me?

Dan: Come on, Shun!

Shun: … Well…

*I don't know much about this sort of stuff, so I'll just put what they say… not what their doing…*

Dan: Like this?

Shun: No Dan! You're gonna get knocked off your feet doing that!

Dan: So, like this...

Shun: Not like that either! You have to many openings in that position!

Dan: Well, this isn't an easy thing to do, you know!

Shun: … Yes, Dan… I do know… I learned to do this when I was 8…

Dan: You're lying…

Shun: No, I'm not…

Dan: This isn't working…

Shun: No really…

Me: OK! That's enough! I'm through with your arguing…

Masquerade: Thank god! They were annoying the crap out of me!

Kitten: =^..^=

Me: Yah, well… Time to introduce Runo!

Runo: Great… You're here… *looks at Dan, then sees Masquerade* WHAT THE - IS THAT CREEP DOING HERE! … And why is Shun wearing Julie's cloths… and vise versa…

Masquerade: Must you yell?

Kitten: **Ah! She's scary!** *Hides behind Masquerade*

Speckles: **Yawn! What's going on?**

Me: Please, Runo… Just do the dare, and then you can leave…

Runo: *glares at Masquerade* Fine…

Me: Ok, your dare is… to lick Shun's face…

Runo and Shun: WHAT!

Logan: *sigh* Just do it!

Runo: Ok…

**Runo walks over to Shun; pause for a moment, then puts one of her hands on the side of his face… and licks his check. Both look away from each other and everyone else. Finding that the floor and furniture are a lot more interesting then before…**

Me: Well, that's that…

Everyone: o.0

Dan: *Fuming, then goes back to emo corner*

Me: I guess it's time for the next one… *Looks over at Dan, then looks at Shun* Dang…

Logan: I'd go with Shun…

Me: Good idea… Hey, Shun! I've got a question for you!

Shun: *glares at me*

Me: Will you give it a rest… Anyways, Rainbowveinsx would like to know why do you have a 1344898345375068 pack?

Shun: *sweat drop, looks down* Ninja training?

Me: … That was a simple answer

Alice: What do you expect?

Runo: o.0 What happened to Alice?

Me: She was just dared to be mean…

Runo: O.O I didn't know it was possible…

Masquerade: none of us did…

Runo: Who asked you?

Masquerade: No one even asked a question…

Runo: … I'm leaving…

Me: … Ok… Bye!

Runo: *walks out*

Me: Ok, Dan! Come out of the emo corner!

Dan: … Ok… *walks out* What?

Me: Do you know where babies come from?

Everyone: o.0

Dan: Um, yeah… from those birds right?

Everyone: *face/palm*

Me: … That's nice…

Logan: That's it right?

Me: Yah I guess so…

Everyone else: Yay!

Me: :'( This was fun… Well, I have changed the rules… I need at least 3 reviews for another dare chappy… Well… I hope you all enjoyed!

Logan: Until next time…

Logan: and Me: R & R!

Everyone: Bye!

Kitten and Speckles: Meow~

**Cupboard Cam**

Dan: Ow!

Ren: No! Don't lock me in here with him!

Dan: Hey! What's so wrong being locked up with me?

Ren: … Let me out!

Dan: Man this thing is small… Glad I'm not claustrophobic…

Ren: O.O I am…

Dan: O.O

Dan and Ren: Let us out!

Dan: Ugh, it's no use… we're stuck…

Ren: … Great… -_- My stomach hurts…

Dan: Don't you dare throw up on me…

Ren: I… just… might…

Dan: O.O Let me out!

**That would be when Dan punched the camera… this is all we got… sorry…**

**Closet Cam**

Shun: Don't leave me in here with him!

Shadow: Don't think you're the only one who's upset about this… You think I want to be in here?

Shun: … O.O Let me OUT!

Shadow: ME TOO!

Shun: Get away from me!

Shadow: Make me!

Shun: *growls*

**This is when the scene gets really ugly, so we are going to shut off the camera, due to the fact that this all is rated over T… NOT THAT WAY YOU SICK BASTERDS!**

Me: Well, it's disclaimer time…

Masquerade: Don't look at me…

Me: Please, Masquerade!

Masquerade: … But…

Me: Please! *puppy dog eyes*

Masquerade: *sigh* SnowLeopard529 doesn't own Bakugan…

Me: Yay! Thank you Masquerade! *Hugs Masquerade*

Masquerade: Yah, yah…

Kitten: =^..^=

Me: Oh and that reminds me, I need a name for Masquerade's kitten! So, leave your answers in your reviews!

Masquerade: Please make it something cool…

Me: ^^ Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello everyone! I have returned! At long last ^^  
>Tiff: And me...<br>Me: Your not very excited...  
>Tiff: Um, it's Summer, and it's 8:00 in the morning... I'm supposed to be sleeping...<br>Me: Oh uh, sorry 'bout that ^^;  
>Tiff: S'ok. Anyways, you wanted to say some stuff?<br>Me: Yah! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I can't reply back to a lot of them cause a lot of you guys are anonymous... No matter though! I love them all, and they make me so happy ^^ And this last chappy I had got *looks real fast* 8 reviews! Not counting the ones from the same person ;P But, I'm actually impressed at how popular this story became! Let's see... *Clicks on computer* So far, 133 people have visited this story ^^  
>Tiff: Not to rush you or anything, Snow, but... could you please get to the point?<br>Me: ... Um... ok... Well, um... I don't quiet remember what I was going to say after that... ^^;;  
>Tiff: ...<br>Me: Yah, so... Names for Masquerade's kitten! Um, let's see... Ava suggested Layla, and bakuganlover said Angel, Puff-puff, or Cutie-Pie... Uh... well I really have no way of picking since the kitten's gonna be gone next chappy... :'( So, I'll just draw from a hat! ^^ And, just to make things more interesting, I'll add 2 names, and Tiff will add 2 ^^  
>Tiff: I pick Blaze and ... Um... Cookie<br>Me: Ok ^^ and I pick Summer and Ginger ^^ And to make this even more intersting, A) I'm bringing in Masquerade and B) I'm gonna make this elimination. Meaning, the last one in the hat will be the name of the kitten ^^  
>Masquerade: *looks at the name's* What the -? Tiff's the only one who actually cares? And there's only one cool name! *Glares at me*<br>Me: I'm sorry, but that's what we all picked...  
>Kitten: =^..^= *Paws at Masquerade's mask*<br>Masquerade: *sets the kitten down*  
>Me: *puts name's in the hat* here it goes!<br>Tiff: I'm going to pick the first one! *picks one* Blaze! Oh... wait... sorry Masquerade...  
>Masquerade: *Goes to emo corner*<br>Me: Well, my turn I guess... *picks one* Cookie... Um wow... both yours... sorry Tiff...  
>Tiff: S'ok...<br>Me: Oi! Masquerade! Get over here so you can pick the next one!  
>Masquerade: *Walks over with head hanging* ... *Picks one* ... Layla...<br>Me: Aww... sorry Ava... :'(  
>Tiff: My turn! *Picks one* Angel! Wait... I actually liked that name... :(<br>Me: So did I... :( *Picks one* Puff-Puff... Sorry, bakuganlover... :(  
>Masquerade: *Picks one* Summer...<br>Me: There goes one of mine... :'(  
>Tiff: *Picks one* Ginger... Sorry Snow...<br>Me: Aww... Oh well... It seems that that was last one, so the name of the kitten is... Cutie-Pie! ^^  
>Tiff: Cute!<br>Masquerade: *goes back to emo corner*  
>Me: Poor him...<br>Tiff: You like your new name, Cutie-Pie?  
>Cutie-Pie: =^^=<br>Tiff: ^.^  
>Me: ^^<br>Masquerade: Why... Why Cutie-Pie? Why not Blaze? :''(  
>Tiff: Oh, get over it!<br>Me: Well, let's look at the others who are still doing their dares ;-) We left off with Alice being mean for a week, and Dan going on a diet for (what I made) a week. Both now have 6 more days (chappys). Let's check up on them ;)  
>Dan: Hey ^.^<br>Alice: ...  
>Me: So, Dan, how's it been so far?<br>Dan: ... Horrible... When I got home yesterday, mom already had my favorite pudding waiting for me... but that 'thing' you gave me... stop me from eating it...  
>Me: Ah... sorry about last time, though ^^; I had no idea that my grandma was going to send me that...<br>Dan: ...  
>Me: Well, how about you, Alice?<br>Alice: What's it to yah?  
>Me: Um... well... I have to tell everyone about this whole thing...<br>Alice: I'm supposed to care because?  
>Masquerade, Tiff, and Dan: o.0<br>Me: ... I... Um... wow... ok, don't tell me... that's fine... I can see that you are doing just fine... 0.0  
>Tiff: Moving on?<br>Me: Yah... o.o  
>Set #1<br>ShiningSunrise  
>Truths:<p>

Dan: How would you act if someone paired you up with Paige(the Gundalian girl from season 4)?

Fabia: Tell us who you 'like'(Yes, I mean like like ;))

Dares:

Ren: Lock yourself in a small cupboard with Fabia for four or five hours

Jake: Kiss Juliet on the lips and tell her how much you love her.

Aranaut: Do the cat-walk.

Linus: Lock yourself in a closet with...RUNO!

Me: those are the BEST ^^  
>Tiff: I laughed just looking at them<br>Me: Well, Dan?  
>Dan: Yah?<br>Me: How would you act if you were paired up with Paige?  
>Dan: o.0<br>Me: That's what I thought you'd do...  
>Masquerade: Ha!<br>Dan: *blushing* SHUT UP YOU CREEP!  
>Masquerade: Don't call me a creep, you moron!<br>Dan: Your not even man enough to take me on with your bare hands!  
>Masquerade: Your the one who always runs away from a fight!<br>Dan: WHAT?  
>Masquerade: You heard me.<br>Me: This seems familiar...  
>Tiff: Fruits Basket?<br>Me: Yah! That one fight between Kyo and Haru!  
>Masquerade and Dan: Eh?<br>Me: Yah! Here I'll show you! *Shows them*  
>Masquerade and Dan: ...<br>Me: ^^  
>Tiff: ... Next?<br>Me: Oh... yah... Um... Let's see... Fabia!  
>Fabia: What's up?<br>Dan: Hey Fabia!  
>Fabia: Hi Dan.<br>Me: So, could you tell us who you like?  
>Fabia: WHAT?<br>Me: Who do you like?  
>Fabia: Like... What do you mean?<br>Me: Who... Do... You... Like?  
>Fabia: I got that part...<br>Me: Oh... you sure?  
>Fabia: Yah... I'm sure...<br>Me: You sure your sure?  
>Fabia: ...<br>Me: I'll take that as a yes. Who do you like like? More then a friend?  
>Fabia: Oh.. *Blushes* Well... Um... I like liked Jin... Um there was this one boy who was one of the guards sons when I was like 5... (This ones for all the following pairing supports ;P) I guess I kind of like Shun, Dan, and Ren...<br>Me: ... Oh...  
>Masquerade: ...<br>Tiff: RENXFABIA FTW!  
>Dan: o.0<br>Alice: -_-  
>Me: Alice... Are you sleeping?<br>Alice: -_-  
>Masquerade: Yup...<br>Dan: Wow... kind of like Shun...  
>Fabia: Yah... :  
>Me: Anyways... Fabia, your needed for the next dare... so...<br>Fabia: Yah... I guess I'll stay...  
>Me: Cool! Now introducing... REN!<br>Ren: ... I REALLY don't want to be here...  
>Me: I know...<br>Ren: ...  
>Masquerade: Um... Awkward...<br>Me: ... Not helping...  
>Tiff: Chew it up with a twix!<br>Everyone: ...  
>Tiff: ... Stop looking at me like that!<br>Everyone: ... Your own fault...  
>Tiff: ...<br>Me: Anyways... Ren and Fabia, you have been dared to get locked in a cupboard...  
>Ren: Not again!<br>Fabia: o.o ... Again?  
>Ren: I got locked in a cupboard with Dan last time... *Shudders* Plus, I'm claustrophobic!<br>Me: ... Oh well... I guess...  
>Fabia and Ren: WHAT!<br>Me: ... Um... I need those things!  
>Random guy 628: Here are your things, ma'am<br>Me: Thank you! ^^ Here Ren!  
>Ren: *Takes the things...*<br>Me: These are pills that'll help with your claustrophobia!  
>Masquerade: Why not just call them pills?<br>Ren: *Shows Masquerade the label*  
>Masquerade: *Sweatdrop*<br>Dan: What?  
>Ren: The name of the product is Things...<br>Dan: ... Well that's a stupid name...  
>Alice: Tell me about it...<br>Me: YOUR AWAKE!  
>Alice: I was never asleep...<br>Me: Yah you were... I called your name while your eyes were closed...  
>Alice: Oh... I was just ignoring all of you...<br>Me: ...  
>Tiff: Anyways... Because Snow keeps getting side tracked, I'll show you two to the cupboard.<br>Me: WAIT! Show him first!  
>Tiff: Huh?<br>Me: *Whispers something to Tiff*  
>Tiff: *Smirks* ok ;)<br>Me: ^^  
>Tiff: come with me Ren.<br>Ren: ... Um... Ok... *Leaves with Tiff*  
>Me: Alright, while they do that... Next one! ^^ Jake!<br>Jake: Snow with the bow!  
>Me: ... Um... Ok... Anyways... I also would like to introduce Juliet! ShiningSunrise's OC!<br>Juliet: Hello :)  
>Me: Hey, Juliet ^^ Alright! Jake, come here!<br>Jake: Ok, Snow with the bow ^.^  
>Me: ... *Whispers* You have to kiss Juliet in the lips and tell her how much you lover her ^^<br>Jake: ... WHAT?  
>Me: Shh!<br>Jake: Sorry... What?  
>Me: Just do it... please?<br>Jake: ... Ok... Um Juliet?  
>Juliet: Yah, Jake?<br>Jake: Um... *Blushing like mad, rubs the back of his neck* Um... I-I... Um... Re-really uh... Li-  
>Me: *Clears throat*<br>Jake: ... Um... I-I'm in... in lo-love... wi-with... you...  
>Everyone: O.O<br>Jake: *Pulls Juliet into a kiss*  
>Juliet: O.O ... *Kisses back*<br>Everyone: X.X  
>Juliet: Um... Let's go...<br>Jake: :D Yah...  
>*They both leave*<br>Me: ... Ok.. sure... you can leave...  
>Tiff: Come here Fabia!<br>Fabia: O... K...  
>Tiff: ^.^ See you all!<br>Me: Ok! ^^ Next! Now it's time to introduce Aranaut!  
>Aranaut: Greetings, Snow.<br>Me: Heyy! Well, you have been dared to do the cat-walk ^^  
>Aranaut: Excuse me, miss?<br>Me: ... You have to do the cat-walk...  
>Aranaut: If you don't mind me asking, what is this... cat-walk?<br>Me: Oh well... Here *shows a video on YouTube*  
>Aranaut: Those are all women, are they not?<br>Me: ... Well... Yah... But men can do the say thing!  
>Aranaut: ... If it is what you wish...<br>Me: Well... for this dare I'll make you human sized... Although... It would be kind of funny to see you do it in this form too  
>Aranaut: Ok...<br>Me: *Pulls out a "gun"* Ok! *Makes him human size* There!  
>Everyone: 0.0<br>Me: Ok! You can do it over there *Points to side of the room*  
>Aranaut: Yes ma'am. *Does the cat-walk*<br>Everyone: o.0 *thinking: what the ef?*  
>Aranaut: *Shrinks back to ball form* May I leave now?<br>Me: Yah, Aranaut, you can ^^  
>Aranaut: Thank you.<br>Me: Bye! *Aranaut leaves* OK! NEXT!  
>Everyone: Oh gwad...<br>Me: ... What ever...  
>Tiff: I'm back!<br>Me: Where's Ren and Fabia?  
>Tiff: They... left...<br>Me: ... Ok... Well, Linus is here!  
>Linus: Hello.<br>Me: Hello Linus ^^ And so is Runo!  
>Runo: Hey Snow! *Sees Masquerade* WHY IS THE CREEP STILL HERE!<br>Masquerade: Stop yelling! We can all hear you just fine!  
>Cutie-Pie: *Ah! Hides behind Masquerade*<br>Tiff: ...  
>Me: ... Anyways... Runo... and Linus... You both have been dared to be locked in a closet for let's say... a hour...<br>Runo: WHAT?  
>Linus: ?<br>Me: Tiff? Could you please show them to closet 389?  
>Tiff: Sure thing! This way!<br>Me: Well... That concludes this set...  
>Alice: Whoop de do for you...<br>Me: ...  
>Alice: What?<br>Masquerade: ... You have real problems...  
>Alice: Your the one who's a freak...<br>Dan: Hah!  
>Masquerade: ...<br>Alice: ...  
>Me: Are you glaring?<br>Masquerade: ... Yes...  
>Me: Well... stop it!<br>Masquerade: Don't tell me what to do!  
>Me: ... I can make you do anything I want...<br>Masquerade: ... Shut up...  
>Dan: She got you there<br>Me: You aren't off the hook either... I can make you do things equally worse then Masquerade.  
>Dan: ...<br>Me: Just look at Alice!  
>Alice: No... Don't look at Alice...<br>Me: ...  
>Masquerade: Why are you making her act like this anyways?<br>Me: I don't know..  
>Cutie-Pie: *Runs around the room*<br>Me: Well... Next set...  
>Masquerade: How many more after this one?<br>Me: .. Um.. 6 more I think...  
>Masquerade: ...<br>Me: Anyways...  
>Set #2 Ava Kaiba O.O HAHAHA! Can't...stop...laughing. Hehe... That was sooooooo awesome! hahaha! Oh! I have a name for Masquerades kitty:Layla Nice and girly. :) Right Masquerade: I hate you Ava: I love you too. Now on with<p>

the dares! For Runo: I dare you to dress up like Justin Bieber and sing the Barney theme song. For Alice: I dare you to stay with Masquerade for a month and help him rule the world! For Julie: Is it true that you have a crush on Masquerade? For Shun: I dare you to do the Tango with Ace. And thats it! Update soon!

Me: Ok! Lets start! Oh.. wait... Runo's in the closet... Well... Alice... You have to stay with Masquerade for a month and help him rule the world...  
>Alice: Why him? Why not Spectra or something?<br>Me: Well cause-  
>Masquerade: What's so bad about me?<br>Dan: What isn't bad about you...  
>Masquerade: I wasn't talking to you!<br>Dan: So? I can say what ever I want!  
>Masquerade: You won't be saying anything in a few minutes...<br>Dan: What are you gonna do? Talk me to death?  
>Masquerade: You asked for it...<br>Me: Please! No fighting!  
>Masquerade and Dan: He started it! Don't copy me! Stop it!<br>Me: They're like... an old married couple...  
>Alice: Yah...<br>Masquerade and Dan: O.O WHAT!  
>Me: What happened to the whole no yelling thing?<br>Masquerade: I'm making an exception...  
>Alice: Only cause Dan's involved...<br>Masquerade: You of all people should know for a fact that I'm perfectly striaght!  
>Alice: Most of the time...<br>Masquerade: WHAT?  
>Me: Again with the screaming!<br>Alice: You know what I'm talking about.  
>Masquerade: ... Um... No I don't...<br>Alice: I know what you did last night...  
>Masquerade: Yah... sleeping...<br>Alice: exactly...  
>Me and Dan: *Confused*<br>Me: Can we just get on with it?  
>Masquerade: Sure...<br>Alice: *Shrugs*  
>Me:... Anyways... Julie~<br>Julie: Yah?  
>Me: Do you have a crush on Masquerade?<br>Julie: What? :O  
>Masquerade: I agree *mutters* for once... What?<br>Me: Just answer the question...  
>Julie: Um... No... I like Billy...<br>Me: Keep telling yourself that...  
>Julie: Whatever... *Leaves*<br>Me: Rude much?  
>Tiff: Back!<br>Me: Let me guess... Linus left?  
>Tiff: Yup! -^.^-<br>Me: Of course... Anyway... good thing Runo's here ^^  
>Runo: It's always a good thing that I'm here.<br>Masquerade: Not really...  
>Runo: No one asked you!<br>Masquerade: No one asked a freaking question!  
>Runo: I don't care!<br>Masquerade: You are making no sense at all!  
>Runo: Well then sucks to be you!<br>Masquerade: Again with the not making any sense!  
>Me: Will you two cut it out!<br>Masquerade and Runo: ...  
>Me: Thank you! Now Runo! You have to go change!<br>Runo: Into what?  
>Me: Tiff'll show you.<br>Tiff: Right this way!  
>Me: Ok... Well... while they do that... Shun!<br>Shun: ...  
>Me: Shun, you have to do the tango with Ace!<br>Shun and Ace: What?  
>Me: Stop asking questions!<br>Shun and Ace: ... *shrug* Ok... *do the tango*  
>Me: Yay!<br>Masquerade: That was disturbing... O.O  
>Dan: Tell me about it... 0.0<br>Me: Anyways-  
>Tiff: Back!<br>Runo: *Blushing*  
>Masquerade: What are you wearing?<br>Me: It's JB stuff...  
>Masquerade: JB?<br>Tiff: Justin Bieber...  
>Masquerade: Oh... Who's that?<br>Me: *shows him*  
>Masquerade: He sounds like a girl...<br>Me: Yup... and girls love him...  
>Tiff: Except for this girl...<br>Me: Yah... I prefer Rock and Country...  
>Tiff: Course you do... Cause you aren't a normal teenaged girl.<br>Me: Like I'd want to be one of them...  
>Tiff: *rolls eyes*<br>Me: Well... I guess you can start Runo... You did tell here what to do right?  
>Tiff: Yah. She knows.<br>Runo: *Blushing, gulps hard, opens her mouth and starts singing the Barney theme*  
>Me: Wow...<br>Tiff: Yup...  
>Everyone: O.O *starts laughing*<br>Me: Well... You can leave... I guess... and so can you, Shun...  
>Shun: Thank the heavens!<br>Runo: *Runs out*  
>Me: Well next up!<br>Set #3  
>i luv yu-gi-oh<br>cool fic. i dare masquerade to sing one less lonely girl by justin bieber. drago is it true you had a crush on skyress? i dare skyress and hydranoid to get locked in a shoebox for an hour. i dare alice to kiss seto kaiba from yu-gi-oh. i'm out.

Me: Thanks ^^ I try ^^  
>Tiff: That's a first...<br>Me: That's so not true!  
>Tiff: Yah it is...<br>Me: Shut up...  
>Tiff: Sure...<br>Me: Well... Masquerade... You have been dared to sing One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber...  
>Masquerade: ...<br>Me: Yah.. so begin...  
>*Imagine the singer from Skillet, John Cooper, singing this song*<br>Me: e.o  
>Tiff: *Is dead*<br>Masquerade: This dude sings way too high...  
>Everyone: 0.0<br>Me: Well... that's that...  
>Tiff: and hopefully we never go back...<br>Me: Um... o.o Drago?  
>Drago: Yah?<br>Me: Did you ever have a crush on Skyress?  
>Drago: Not that I'm aware of...<br>Dan: That's cause wittle Drago wuvs Wayvern!  
>Drago: I'll burn you next time we brawl...<br>Me: Or now...  
>Drago and Dan: What?<br>Me: *points gun at Drago, making Drago human sized*  
>Drago: Thank you, Snow.<br>Me: You welcome ^^  
>*Dan starts running around while Drago chases him*<br>Me: Well... I guess I should introduce Skyress and Hydranoid!  
>Skyress: Hello there!<br>Hydranoid: ... Hi...  
>Me: Now time to put you guys in the shoebox for an hour!<br>Skyress: Come again?  
>Hydranoid: What?<br>Me: *Picks up Skyress and Hydranoid and puts them in a shoebox* There! ^^  
>Tiff: Wow...<br>Me: Yup! Next one! ^^ Alice!  
>Alice: What now?<br>Me: You have to kiss Seto Kaiba.  
>Alice: And I'm supposed to know who this is because?<br>Me: You're not... He's from Yu-Gi-Oh...  
>Alice: ...<br>Seto: Great... Another geek squad... Plus some circus clowns...  
>Me: ...<br>Dan: AH! I'M SORRY DRAGO! DON'T BURN ME!  
>Drago: APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!<br>Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
>Alice: *Rolls her eyes, kisses Seto then grabs Dan and Drago* Will you two cut it out?<br>Seto: o.0 *Leaves*  
>Dan and Drago: *nods*<br>Alice: Good.  
>Drago: *Shrinks back to ball form then leaves*<br>Me: Ok...  
>Tiff: ...<br>Me: Next?  
>Tiff: Sounds good to me o.o<br>Set #4  
>Blue eyes arch angel<p>

Here's a few if you want to use them

Jesse:Go a whole 5 minutes without QUOTING ANYTHING

Gus:Tell Spectra you love him then kiss him on the lips! -X

Ren:Do your best impression of Jesse

Stoica:Give Airzel a BIG hug

Klaus:Jump off a cliff

Dan:Do an impression of Shun -X

There you go!

Do I have too many? If so throw out the gus and Dan dares -

Actually throw out Dan,and replace gus's dare with my new one,please?

Anubias: who is the best member of team anubias-Ben,Robin,Jack or Noah? (I personally LOVE Robin)

Me: Of course I want to use them ^^  
>Tiff: She'd use anything...<br>Me: ... Shut up...  
>Tiff: *Shrugs*<br>Me: I guess it's time to start... Jesse!  
>Jesse: Yes?<br>Me: You have to go 5 minutes without quoting anything.  
>Jesse: ... Why, may I ask?<br>Me: Cause Blue eyes arch angel said so.  
>Jesse: This is like-<br>Me: *Narrows eyes at him*  
>Jesse: *sweatdrops and sits down*<br>Me: Well, I guess I have to bring Ren back...  
>Tiff: If he will come back...<br>Agent 948: We got him.  
>Me: Thank you ^^<br>Agent 948: My pleasure *Dumps Ren on the floor*  
>Ren: Oww! What the -?<br>Me: You have to do an impression of Jesse!  
>Ren: Why?<br>Me: *sigh* Just do it...  
>Ren: Fine... *stands up, grabs Jesse's book* All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.<br>Jesse: Spoken like a true poet!  
>Me: He just quoted William Shakespeare...<br>Tiff: Very unoriginal...  
>Ren: Can I go now?<br>Me: Yah... Stoica! Arizel!  
>Stoica: Yes?<br>Arizel: What now?  
>Me: Stoica, give Arizel a hug ^^<br>Stoica: What?  
>Arizel: Huh?<br>Me: Please?  
>Stoica: ... *Gives Arizel a hug* Happy?<br>Me: Very -^^-  
>Stoica: Good... Bye *He and Arizel leave*<br>Me: ... Bye...  
>Tiff: Time to call in Klaus...<br>Me: Good gawd...  
>Klaus: What is needed of me?<br>Me: Go jump off a cliff...  
>Klaus: I'm sorry?<br>Me: Go... Now...  
>Tiff: Leave... and never return...<br>Klaus: What? *Walks toward cliff* Wait! Don't make me do this! *Is standing on the edge* WAIT! * Jumps off* SEIRENOID!  
>Me: Thank gawd!<br>Tiff: I know right?  
>Me: ^^ Anubiassss~<br>Anubias: ...  
>Me: Who's your favorite on your team?<br>Anubias: Um... Well... I can't say I have a favorite... Robin doesn't bother me... Ben is... Noah can get annoying and Jack...  
>Me: Got it...<br>Anubias: And I'm gone *Leaves*  
>Me: ...<br>Tiff: Next set ^.^  
>Me: Yay ^^<br>Set #5  
>Animevampirefreak10<br>Ok, these are probably lame but...

Dan: I dare you to make out with Runo!

Shun: I dare you to show all the fangirls your totally hot 1344898345375068 pack! (warning, may come with severe fangirl chases and squeals. Animevampfreak10 is not responsible for any damage caused to Shun!)

Julie: Are you really a teenager with white hair or are you an old lady disguised?

Dan: I dare you to shut up for ten minutes and not say a single word!

Marucho: I dare you to put a tutu on and dance some ballet!

Shun: I dare you to make out with a stuffed animal!

Shun: What is the most embarrassing nickname you've been called? (yeah, I love picking on Shun!)

Shun: Who do you think is most likely to flirt with themselves in the mirror?

Dan: Who's the most beautiful person you know? (for extra laughs, get him to not say Runo!)

Dan: Have you ever peed in a pool?

That's it! Yeah, I enjoy picking on boys more :)

Me: They aren't lame!  
>Tiff: ^.^ I like them!<br>Me: Well, cause I would like to not see dare #1 Dan, Runo!  
>Dan: What?<br>Runo: ...  
>Me: Go make out over there!<br>Dan and Runo: o/o  
>Tiff: *drags them*<br>Me: Ok... Shun!  
>Shun: ...<br>Me: ... would it kill you if you said something?  
>Shun: Probably...<br>Me: I guess you're right... Well you have to show your fan club, which is over there *Points at the squealing girls* And show them your "totally hot 1344898345375068 pack"...  
>Shun: Great...<br>Masquerade: Good luck...  
>Jesse: Is 5 minutes up now?<br>Me: I guess...  
>Jesse: Thank you... Now I would like to take my leave...<br>Me: Bye. Oh and Shun... run in that direction...  
>Shun: Ok... *Shows fangirls and runs*<br>Tiff: You pointed him in the direction of the dead end... didn't you...  
>Me: Yup... Thought it'd keep them busy...<br>Tiff: Ah.  
>Me: Julie ^^<br>Julie: What's up?  
>Me: The pretty blue sky!<br>Julie: ...  
>Me: Anyways... Are you really a teenaged girl with white hair? Or are you an old lady?<br>Julie: Does this look like an old lady? *points at stomach*  
>Me: ...<br>Julie: Didn't think so. *Leaves*  
>Me: ... She's mean...<br>Tiff: You can say that again...  
>Me: ... She's mean...<br>Tiff: ...  
>Me: well, that covers that...<br>Tiff: Um... Snow...  
>Me: Yah?<br>Tiff: You forgot about Hydranoid and Skyress...  
>Me: Oh yah... ^^;;<br>Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
>Me: *dumps them out of the shoebox* Sorry about that...<br>Hydranoid: *looks around then rolls away*  
>Skyress: *nodds in his direction and rolls after him*<br>Me: ... wow.. Ok ... Next one... Marucho!  
>Marucho: Yes?<br>Me: Tiff! Show him to the changing rooms!  
>Tiff: Sure thing!<br>Me: Oh and is Dan and Runo done yet?  
>Tiff: No! You need them?<br>Me: Not right now... I'll need them soon though!  
>Tiff: Ok!<br>Me: Well... Now for Shun's...  
>Shun: *Pants, his cloths are torn* You... Witch!<br>Me: Sorry! ^^;  
>Shun: Now.. What..?<br>Me: You um... Have to make out with a stuffed animal...  
>Shun: O.O<br>Random worker 8193: Here is your stuffed animal... *Hands Shun a stuffed animal*  
>Me: Look! It's a Ninja Panda!<br>Shun: that's racist...  
>Me: Oh... Um... I'm sorry...<br>Shun: What ever... *Makes out with the Ninja Panda*  
>Everyone: 0.0<br>Shun: Now what?  
>Me: Well... You have to tell us what's your most embarrassing nickname that you've ever been called.<br>Shun: ... Well... My friends mom would call me and my friends Moe, Larry and Curly...  
>Me: The three Stooges!<br>Shun: Ok... Now what?  
>Me: Now... you need to tell us who do you think flirts with themselves in the mirror?<br>Shun: Probably Dan.  
>Masquerade: Wouldn't surprise me...<br>Me: Yup...  
>Tiff: Back ^^<br>Dan and Runo:*blushing*  
>Me: Have fun? ^^<br>Tiff: I'll say  
>Masuqerade: I'm surprised he can get anything...<br>Dan: Oh shut up, will yah?  
>Masquerade: You shouldn't expect that much from me...<br>Dan: Why do I even bother...  
>Masquerade: Beats me...<br>Me: OK! We get it! Anyways, Dan!  
>Dan: What?<br>Me: Who's the most beautiful person you know?  
>Dan: My mom.<br>Runo: WHY YOU!  
>Dan: AH!<br>Me: Stop it! *Grabs Runo*  
>Runo: Let me go!<br>Me: I will only if you leave.  
>Runo: ... Fine.<br>Me: Ok Now, Dan... Have you ever peed in a pool?  
>Dan: Maybe, when I was little...<br>Shun: Are you kidding me! The water's always warm next to you!  
>Dan: ...<br>Everyone: o.o  
>Me: Shun... I thought you left...<br>Shun: I did... but then I heard Runo screaming... so I came back think the creep did something to her.  
>Masquerade: Why would I do anything to her?<br>Shun: I never said you were the creep.  
>Masquerade: ...<br>Dan: xP  
>Masquerade: Don't you even start, Dan...<br>Dan: ...  
>Me: ... Next one... Dan, you need to shut up for 10 minutes.<br>Dan: Huh?  
>Me: Starting...<br>Dan: WAI-  
>Me: NOW!<br>Dan: :x  
>Everyone: xD<br>Me: Ok... Next set...  
>Tiff: Wait!<br>Me: What?  
>Tiff: Marucho!<br>Marucho: *Comes in in a pink tutu, and a small pink bow in his hair, and starts to twirl around the room*  
>Cutie-Pie: *follows Marucho around the room*<br>Everyone: O.O X.X .  
>Marucho: *Twirls out of the room*<br>Cutie-Pie: *Walks back over to Masquerade, and lies down next to him*  
>Everyone: 0.0 Wow...<br>Me: ... Next set?  
>Set #6<br>BigBangBlaze  
>OMG the wonderful tradition of ToD fics has been reborn! I never thought I'd see the day!<p>

So anyways, time to use my sugar-high imagination to torture some Bakugan chars!*evul*

Truths:

Ren: Do Gundalians have kidneys?

Barodius: Do you have any feelings for Kazarina?

Gill: How would you react if you found out Barodius and Kazarina were getting married?

continuing on with the dares cuz I'm not so good at making up truths

Dan: Stick his face into a piranha tank! Yay!

Drago: Eat a lot of ice cream and then try shooting flames at Dharak.

Aranaut: Get a haircut!

Jake: Watch SAW (all parts of it) in a dark, spooky broom closet

Me: Yes, it has xD  
>Tiff: And we are all quiet enjoying it ^.^<br>Me: Yup! ^^ RRRREEEENNN!  
>Ren: ... *Inside: D'':*<br>Me: Do Gundalians haave kidneys?  
>Ren: ... What are kidneys?<br>Me: Oh um... *Shows a picture of kidneys* They look like this... They are inside your body...  
>Ren: We have something that looks kind of like that...<br>Me: ... Ok...  
>Ren: Can I leave now?<br>Me: Sure... Barodius!  
>Barodius: You can't comand me to do anything!<br>Me: Um... Yah I can... But I'm not going to... I'm just going to ask you a question...  
>Barodius: Oh... Ok... I guess...<br>Me: Yah so... Ummm... Do you have feelings for Kazarina?  
>Barodius: Kazarina? No...<br>Me: Are you sure?  
>Barodius: Um... yah...<br>Me: Ok! ^^ Bye!  
>Barodius: ... *Leaves*<br>Tiff: He so likes her...  
>Me: Yup... Gill! Come here!<br>Gill: Yah?  
>Me: How would you recact to Barodius and Kazarina getting married?<br>Gill: WHAT? THEIR'RE GETTING MARRIED AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME! KAZARINA! BARODIUS! *runs out like a mad man*  
>Me: ...<br>Everyone: O.O  
>Me: I guess... Dan... You can talk now...<br>Dan: Finally! :D  
>Masquerade: *Mutters* who knew he could do it...<br>Dan: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
>Masquerade: Absalutly nothing...<br>Random guy 61947: Here's your tank...  
>Me: ^^ Thank you ... o.o Those are big piranhas...<br>Tiff: o.o Yah they are...  
>Dan: What's that for?<br>Me: You.  
>Dan: Me?<br>Me: Yah... You have to stick your face in that *points at the tank*  
>Dan: WHAT?<br>Me: Here it goes! *Grabs Dan's arms, tying them together, while Tiff grabs the back of his neck*  
>Everyone: Good luck!<br>Dan: ...  
>Tiff and Me: *Stick Dan's face in the tank*<br>Piranahs: Ohh look! food ^.^ *Goes to take a bite* O.O That thing smells! Swim away! It's poisoned!  
>Me: Huh...<br>Tiff: Why aren't they eating?  
>Masquerade: If I were them... I wouldn't eat that...<br>Me: Guess your right... *Pulls Dan out of the water*  
>Dan: What happened?<br>Me: The piranahs think you smell...  
>Dan: ...<br>Alice: I don't blame them...  
>Dan: Shut up, Alice!<br>Alice: Make me!  
>Me: ... Ok... now... Drago!<br>Drago: Yes?  
>Me; Here, *Makes Drago himan sized, then hands him a tub of ice cream* eat this!<br>Dan: I want some!  
>Me: *Ignores Dan* Dharak!<br>Dharak: What do you want?  
>Me: Now, Drago, breath fire at Dharak!<br>Drago: With pleasure. *Breaths fire at Dharak, leaving a sweet sent behind*  
>Me: Mmmm! ^^<br>Dan: I want ice cream!  
>Masquerade: Your on a diet... you lucked out *eating an ice cream cone*<br>Dan: *goes to emo corner*  
>Me: Now, I have to call back Aranaut!<br>Aranaut: Yes, my lady?  
>Me: You have to get a hair cut!<br>Tiff: How is that possible?  
>Me: I don't know...<br>Random guy 68976: Your mom suggest you try this... *Hands me a thing of spray on hair*  
>Me: Does this stuff even work?<br>Tiff: Let's try it out!  
>Me: *makes Aranaut human sized and sprays it on*<br>Tiff: It acctaully works...  
>Aranaut: ...<br>Me: Tiff, could you bring him to room 697?  
>Tiff: Sure thing!<br>Me: Next one I guess... Jake!  
>Jake: Hey again, Snow my bro!<br>Me: I'm not a bro...  
>Jake: Eh... It ryhms...<br>Me: ... Come with me... You all behave...  
>Everyone: What ever.<br>Cutie-Pie: *Yawn*  
>Me: Ok Jake, you have been dared to watch all of the SAW movies in a creepy, dark broom closet.<br>Jake: ... D:  
>Me: Yah so... um... Good luck... *Pushs him in and shuts and locks the door* Well... thats that... *walks back to main room* So... what I miss?<br>*Masquerade had his hands around Dan's throut, Alice was sitting on the couch, and Cutie-Pie was running around in circles...*  
>Me: Not much, aparently... Masquerade... Let go of Dan...<br>Tiff: Well... I'm back ^.^  
>Me: Let me guess... Aranaut left...<br>Tiff: Um... no...  
>Aranaut: I am over here! *Calling from Tiff's shoulder*<br>Me: Oh... That's a first...  
>Masquerade: And probably last...<br>Me: Well... That's it...  
>Tiff: Guess so...<br>Everyone: YAY!  
>Tiff and Me: D':<br>Me: I guess... Untill next time...  
>Tiff: Bye everybody<p>

* * *

><p>**What Tiff showed Ren**<br>Tiff: Here we are ^.^ Ren: Where are we?  
>Tiff: the camera room ^.^ Ren: Why are we here?<br>Tiff: Snow wants me to show you something that happened earlier.  
>Ren: ?<br>Tiff: *Shows Ren what Fabia had said earlier*

* * *

><p>**Cuboard Cam ((This isn't really funny... It's more for Tiff.. If you don't like RenxFabia, skip over this to the next -))**<br>Ren: Oh gwad... I hate this thing... *Thanking the hevans that it was too dark for anyone to see that he was blushing*  
>Fabia: ... This is nice...<br>Ren: Yah...  
>Fabia: Is something bothering you Ren? Your acting really wierd...<br>Ren: No, nothings wrong!  
>Fabia: Oh, like I haven't heard that one before...<br>Ren: It's just... something Tiff had shown me...  
>Fabia: What did she show you?<br>Ren: ... Something...  
>Fabia: Ren...<br>Ren: She showed... me something... um..  
>Fabia: Spit it out, Ren!<br>Ren: Something you said, ok?  
>Fabia: ... What?<br>Ren: You were asked who you liked?  
>Fabia: ... Um ... Oh... _o.o_<br>Ren: Is it true?  
>Fabia: Um... Yah... It was...<br>((I'm gonna be honest to all of you... I have writers block for this so... I'll leave it up to your own imagination ^^;;))

* * *

><p>**Closet Cam*<br>Runo: LET US OUT!  
>Linus: It is really no use...<br>Runo: Yah, but it doesn't to try...  
>Linus: I guess your right...<br>((This was a boring recording... so I'm just gonna shut it off so you all don't fall asleep ^^))

* * *

><p>**Shoebox Cam**<br>Hydranoid: Well... this is nice...  
>Skyress: I wish that they will grow up faster... And out of this stage...<br>Hydranoid: I agree with you...  
>Skyress: I don't mean to rude, but these humans can be very anoying sometimes...<br>Hydranoid: I hear you...  
>Skyress: ... I don't see the point in this...<br>Hydranoid: niether do I...  
>**Sometime before I remembered that they were in there ^^;;;**<br>Hydranoid: I still think they forgot about us...  
>Skyress: I'm starting to belive you...<br>Hydranoid: Well... when they do remeber... let's just leave without a word...  
>Skyress: Sounds good.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Well... That's it...<br>Masquerade: I AM NOT DOING THE DISCLAIMER *runs out*  
>Me: Aww...<br>Tiff: Why don't you make Ren do it...  
>Me: You'd like that... won't you...<br>Tiff: ... Yah.. -^.^-  
>Cutie-Pie: =^..^= Me: ... Ren?<br>Ren: Yah...  
>Me: Could you please do the disclaimer...<br>Ren: I guess... SnowLeopard529 doesn't own Bakugan...  
>Me: Thank you<br>Ren: What ever...  
>Everyone: REVIEW!<p>

* * *

><p>**Edit**<br>I'm so sorry about the spacing issue... D: I had no clue! I'm at my Grandma's house, so I had my mom email it to me from my house, I think HotMail messed it up :( again so sorry, I'm working on Master right now so the update for this maybe up sometime next week ;)

Another thing, there is a poll on my profile, so please vote ^^

Thank you all so much ^^


End file.
